The proposed project will complete the development of a set of three interrelated research-based resources that will comprise the "Promoting Cultural Competence in HIV/AIDS Prevention" website: (1) Tool Box #1: Tools to Promote Culturally Competent Program Development and Implementation, (2) Tool Box #2: Tools to Promote Culturally Competent Program Evaluation; and (3) Tool Box #3: Tools to Promote Culturally Competent Program Replication. These products will increase the capacity of HIV/AIDS prevention practitioners by providing (1) guidelines, checklists, and resources to help practitioners through the development and implementation of culturally competent HIV/AIDS prevention programs; (2) guidelines, forms, instruments, checklists, and resources to help practitioners conduct process and outcome evaluations with cultural competence; and (3) guidelines, checklists, and resources to assist practitioners in selecting and adapting culturally competent and effective HIV/AIDS prevention programs developed by others. The three products are interrelated, allowing them to be developed more efficiently and cost-effectively through combined project work. Because each product focuses on a different phase of the prevention program lifecycle, the overall impact of this project will be felt across a broad range of HIV/AIDS-related programs at different stages of development. Input from an HIV/AIDS Prevention Practitioner Usability Panel and from a field test by HIV/AIDS prevention programs will help ensure that the web-based products are responsive to the needs of prevention practitioners. Phase I demonstrated the feasibility and utility of the proposed products by creating prototypes of the three Tools and conducting appropriate needs assessment, feasibility, and usability studies that confirmed their user-friendliness and appeal. Phase II will complete the development of all three web-based resources, conduct a second round of usability tests, field test the products in prevention program settings, and revise them to be maximally useful to their intended audiences.